Nightmare In Heaven
by xxJalice4Evaxx
Summary: Alice Cullen has the perfect life, loving husband, a great family. But when somebody from Jasper's past reappears, her world is sent into a tailspin...  Rated for some language but hey, it's the Cullen clan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (: This is my first fic and I'm really excited to be stepping into the glorious world of fanfiction, so please leave constructive criticisms for me, kay? 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jalice would rule the world. But it doesn't so I don't. **

**Chapter 1:**

Looking up from the game of chess I was having against Edward, I couldn't help smiling. My life was perfect. I had the greatest family anyone could ever ask for- the most loving husband in the world, five of the most metal siblings one could ever have the fortune of having (including Bella, _obviously_) and the kindest, most accepting parents in history. Plus, things will remain the same forever. Literally. Okay, you don't need Sherlock Holmes to tell you that Bella will be changed _eventually_ (take that, Edward!), but that will only make things more perfect, right?

I giggled to myself when Edward gave a playful growl while I was thinking of Bella being changed, which caused Jazz to turn and look at us, confusion only too evident in his gorgeous, shining topaz eyes. Topaz. It seems like only yesterday that he was feeding off humans, a part of Maria's army. Then, that fateful day in the Philadelphia diner, where I finally managed to let him see the good side of our existence, finding the Cullens and… Eddie kicked me under the table. _Okay, okay. Chillax, Mr Grumpy-Face._

Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the game board. A few minutes later, I threw down my king and surrendered. I know that I can never win whilst playing against Edward. Why do I even bother?

Grumpy-Face Eddie smirked, "You know you love me, lil' sis". What the -?

"Gross, Edward. It's so extremely _wrong _for a hundred-year-old guy to read Gossip Girl!" I yelled. Big mistake. The moment the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted my mistake.

"GOSSIP GIRL?" Emmett squealed. "OMG OMG OMGEEE! I LURVE GG! I almost love it more than Ro- er… rabbits! Yes! Rabbits! Hahahahahahaha!" Rose glared at her _beloved _husband so hard that if she had only a fraction of Jane's power, he would be dead ten times over. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. I thought that _I _was the one who was in the psych ward? Edward laughed, not being able to disagree with my thoughts.

Smiling to myself, I skipped over the couch, settling down on Jazz's lap to watch Finding Nemo with the rest of the Cullen Clan. Just after Dory ran into Marlin, Bella came in, tripping on the carpet in the living room as always. As Eddie boy ran (over heroically, in my opinion) to save her, a vision hit me and I froze, just as Edward did when he read my mind. Shoot, shoot, shoot! WHY did we have to watch _this _movie? Jazz frowned softly at the tension that was radiating off Edward and I, but didn't say or ask anything. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough. I only hope he, or Bella, don't take it too hard.

Before long, almost too soon, actually, the dreaded time came. The shark scene. "Fish are friends, not food!" Bruce and his buddies proclaimed. Emmett, extremely stupid, brainless Emmett, just _had _to point out the stinging similarities. 'Humans are friends, not food!"he deafened all of us as he squished my Bella Barbie into almost-pulp. Then, _it _happened. The thick band of the goggles snapped back into Dory's face. A small yelp of pain. A "Dory, are you alright?". A tiny trickle of blood. And all hell broke loose.

Bruce, intoxicated by the overpowering scent of what he fought every waking second to resist, lunged at the two smaller fish, who were scared out of their wits. I sighed in sad remembrance of what happened not too long ago, as Bruce's friends tried, and almost failed, to hold him back back he snapped and thrashed around in the direction of where the 'food' swam off to. I felt Jasper bury his face in the nape of my neck as I saw Bella turn and cry into Edward's shirt. Carlisle wrapped an arm around a whimpering Esme while Emmett, obviously regretting what he had just said, clutched Rosalie's arm in sad anger. Rose, shockingly enough, was staring at the ceiling, blinking back non-existent tears while trying to act tough and non-caring.

A few hours later, after we had snapped out of our reverie, we started playing Battleships, me and Edward banned from playing thanks to our powers. Shortly later, Bella and Emmett surprisingly won against their lighter-haired siblings (Carlisle and Esme had excused themselves from the game and were watching on with the two of us outcasts.)

"That's _it _Edward. _ Stop _favoring the human!" Rose yelled as she jumped out of her chair. Huh?

"Rose, calm down. I didn't help them cheat at all," Oh.

"Haha, very funny, _brother_. Then tell me how the hell they won? Huh?"

"Sore loser much, Rose?"

"EDWARD! You know how _extremely bright_ Emmett is and your little human is _human_. How on _earth_ could they win?"

"Hey! Stop insulting me!" Emmett joined in.

"Shut it Em!"

'Rose, he was facing you and Jasper. How could he have helped us in the first place?" Bella's voice seemed infinitely louder. But turns out that was just me.

"Keep it down, _human_. You don't belong here in the first place."

"ROSE!"

"What? She doesn't."

"She does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"DOES TOO!" *Smash*

"EMMETT McCARTHEY CULLEN!"

"Ooops."

"Do you have even the _slightest_ idea how _fucking_ expensive that vase was and how _fucking_ rare it is?" That shut everybody up. Since when did Esme- darling, sweet, quiet, soft-spoken, motherly Esme- curse out loud? "What?"

"It's nothing dear...," Carlisle breathed.

"Oh. Well I just did. And you had _better_ start saving up and running around the continental USA to find me another vase, Mister, or you will be in deep, deep trouble. Understoo-" Esme's scolding was cut off by an extremely obnoxious

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

"What, Jake?" Bella hissed. Wow, I never knew she could be that harsh. But then again, who isn't with such a mutt? Eddie smirked a that's-my-girl smirk at Bells.

"You're coming over with Charlie later, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Great! Could you come around 7.30? Cuz Billy's still out fishing and by the time he comes back and I cook and-"

"The mutt can cook?" Emmett boomed as Bella glared at him. The dog sghed- almost too dramatically.

"You're at the crypt, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and soon she'll be at the pound," I muttered, making the vampires in my family snigger.

'Whatever, Bells. 7.30, my house. Oh, and ask your dad to bring some of that Vitamin R for Billy, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure. 7.30. Your house. Vitamin R. Got it." I knew that Edward was going to blow if I didn't do anything, and I didn't want to put Jazz through another of my brother's 'episodes' again. _Relax, bro. What with Charlie- mere mortal and Chief of Police with a vengeance to exterminate all wolves- there, they would never dare to even try to show the slightest signs of phasing. I can't see her, of course, but it's kind of obvious, don't you think?_Edward nodded in understanding as I 'spoke' to him. Then something clicked.

"Bella? Didn't you let people pick their ringtone when I bought you your new phone?" The whole family turned to look at Bella, who made a tomato seem pale in comparison to her flushed face.

"The mutt's gay!" Emmett cheered. "Hurrah, Eddie-Not-Yet-In-Beddie! He's not after you girl no more!"

"Don't you dare…"

"Dare what, baby sis?"

"Don't call Jake gay!"

"But… he… song…"

"IF HE'S GAY, WHY IS HE READY TO KILL EDWARD TO GET ME? HUH?"

Emmett sighed, and conceded defeat- and then came up with the most Emmett-like idea of all time. "Maybe… he's playing with you to eventually get to Eddie boy over here. He _does_ have all eternity to try, you know… OUCH! What was that for?" he yelled as Edward and Rose hit him simultaneously.

Whoa. Some certain Mr. Grumpy-Face is _definitely_ not going to be the happiest pappy bouncing around town tonight. *coughcough_EDWARD_coughcough* Wait a minute! "Pappy" sounds like puppy and puppies are baby dogs a.k.a. baby mutts, so does that mean that Ed's a… "ALICE! Shut up!" Wow. I never knew my dearest mind-reader brother would be that retarded to tell me to shut up when I was thinking something…

"What, what WHAAAAAT?"It's actually really hilarious how Emmett always keeps begging- and failing- to get involved in Edward's and my secret conversations. But just this time…

"I called him a Happy Pappy" I boasted proudly. For not the first time in his pea-brained life, Emmett had the same thought process as me.

"Hey! Pappy sounds like puppy! Edward's a mutt!" He yelled, causing the whole family to laugh and for Mr. Grumpy-Face to become Mr. Pissed-Off-Like-Hell Face. _What? It's true?_ As I neatly dodged his punch, I gave him a mental sister of his sister and brother that nobody should ever have the misfortune of seeing. Growling at me, he led Bella back home. "_And into the pound she goes,_" I mentally sang till Eddie was out of hearing range, then went upstairs with Jazz. *insert evil smile here*

**So that's the prologue, and a peek into the happy and not-so-normal family life of the Cullens. :D**

**Loved it? Hated it? Wish I'd never been born? Please review! (no flames pls)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (: I know this is slightly shorter, but I just wanted to put in some background before jumping in :D **

**P.S. I don't think I can afford to have this length of chapters in the future… or update as often. It's just that I'm on vacation right now AND I had written out the first two chapters since a long time ago**

**Disclaimer still applies. **

~Flashback~

"_No! Jasper, please! Don't go! Don't…" I sank to my knees as I begged him not to go, to not leave me here, to not abandon me._

"_Darlin', you know I have to. It's my duty. I have to." Jasper kneeled down to my level and looked me in the eyes, trying to reason with me. _

"_No! You don't! You're too young! Wait a few more years. Wait-"_

"_In a few years, the war might be over. What if the North wins? How can I live a comfortable life here knowing that my friends- our friends, family, neighbors and the people we see every day on the street are dying for our victory? For our freedom?"_

'_But you'll be with me. We can do things together, Jasper. Watch over the farm, enjoy our life together. Jasper, what if… what if… if you don't come back?" My voice was hoarse with crying and wailing, but didn't let up a single bit. _

"_I WILL come back, darlin'. I WILL come back and then we can live our life like none of this ever happened."_

"_But…" I tried to retaliate, but he hushed me. I felt the ghost of a kiss on my cheek, but when I looked up, he was gone._

_Gone._

_The rain helped to disguise my tears._

~End Flashback~

Gone.

Just like that.

It was like it didn't matter to him that we had been courting for the past three years, friends since before we could walk. It was like he didn't care about me at all, like all that mattered in his life was serving the Confederate Army, not giving two pence about anything else. I loved Jasper, I truly did, as I still do now.

~Flashback~

_There was a knock on the door one day as Momma and I were preparing dinner. Poppa was out back inspecting the harvesting, so I answered the door. My world had basically disintegrated since _he_ left. I lost track of time, the only marker being church every Sunday. _

_It was Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, their eyes red with tears running down their cheeks. I sucked in a ragged breath. One look at the elderly couple and I knew what had happened. As they stumbled into the house, Mrs. Whitlock, a woman I had considered a second mother to me, clutched my arms tightly and whispered, "He's gone."_

~End Flashback~

And just like that, he was gone.

Well and truly gone.

He didn't die, of that I am confident. They never did recover his body, although the decorated uniform of a Major General is hard to miss. He certainly wasn't captured by the Union. Those vile bastards would never have been able to keep their fat mouths shut about capturing one of the highest officers in the Confederate ranks. The only thing they found to connect to him was his horse, a beautiful Thoroughbred that was so out of its mind that they had to shoot the poor thing.

All of my human life, I believed that he was out there somewhere, waiting for me to go and find him- save him from the life he was living. Now, in my 156th year as a vampire, I _know._

I know where he is and I will find him and get. him. back. There's only one problem…

"Momma? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Gramma and Pops?" Yes. I have a little daughter. The love child of me and Jasper, conceived the night he first told me he wanted to join the war effort. If only I had known I was pregnant before he left. It alone would have convinced him to stay.

And yes, she is an immortal child. The same vampire who changed me changed her too, my dearest Abigail Natasha Whitlock and now she's on par with werewolves and rule-breakers in the Volturi's eyes, by precious baby girl. Why? Abi's nothing like those… those vile _monsters_.

"Honey, you okay? You're scaring Abigail, dear. Please, for her sake, come back to reality." It was my mother, preserved in time for all eternity, just like my father, my angel and me. Six years after Jasper… disappeared, and exquisite, blindingly beautiful lady just walked into our house. The next thing I remember was the pain. The intense pain that made me feel as if I was on fire, while acid replaced the blood in my bones, I was on the ground, writing in pain for God-knows-how-long.

"Yeah Momma. Just… thinking," I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Momma nodded understandingly as she took Poppa's had and disappeared into the dense coniferous forests of North-Eastern Canada. Sighing, I hoisted Abigail piggy-back style onto my shoulders and took off after them.

**That's all for now, folks (: Like I said, the next chapter will take some time since I need to plot out the speed of the story as well as write the chapter. **

**Hope you like it for now. I really wanna know, so take a few minutes and drop in a review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here's the second Cullen chapter :D I'm planning on having alternative chapters of the Cullens and of the 'other coven'**

**Disclaimer still applies**

**Enjoy!**

It was a surprisingly quiet day in the Cullen household. The boys went off to hunt in the forests of Idaho, or so they said. Rose was out getting some stuff for her car and Carlisle was at the hospital. Bella was going over to Jacob's house for a campfire or something, so she was at her place preparing the food she had promised to bring. That left just Esme and I in the huge mansion we call home. I was feeling unusually restless today, so I muttered something to Esme about hunting (at least I think I did) and ran out of the house into the woods. I wasn't all that thirsty actually, Jazz and I had gone hunting just a few days before, so I just loitered around the forest for some time.

Suddenly, a vision struck me with a ferocity that I had hardly had before. _It was a vampire who seemed to be around 20 plus in human age, a brunette with hair not too unlike Bella's. She was a human drinker- her eyes were blood red, she had just finished feeding not too long ago. _I didn't get it. Sure, I sometimes got random visions of random vampires who just happen to hang around and therefore cross the path of someone I know in passing, but this vision was too strong for something as casual as that. _The vampire, the same one as before, was now going to a cave in a sheer rock face, presumably where she was staying. There were other vampires in that cave as well, a slightly older couple and- oh my! Was that an immortal child? She had to be, her eyes were red and her skin was a deathly pale, trademarks of a vampire, but she couldn't be over 6 or 7 (human) years old. _Crap! I really hope that this coven doesn't get too close to us. We already have our own fair share of run-ins with the Volturi and if they find us knowing about the existence of an immortal child, who knows what their course of action might be? I tried to dig deeper, but I didn't get anything else after that, so I decided to resume my roaming around the forest.

I was wandering around near the treaty line when I smelled something horrendous, but slightly familiar all the same- and then caught a whiff of an unmistakable scent, Bella. Curious, I climbed up the nearest conifer and looked out to the other side of the invisible line that had the potential to start a World War Three right here in Forks. I almost fell off the tree when I saw my little sister walking (and tripping) down a path through the woods, the huge wolf form of Jacob Black carrying bags of what looked like food in his mouth and following her dutifully like a well trained pooch. Jacob seemed to have smelt my presence for he promptly dropped the food bag- which caused Bella to groan exasperatedly- and look around the forest.

"I'm here, pup." I decided to expose myself to the ambling pair, the relationship between my family and he had improved since the incidents of the past few months anyway.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed and ran toward the tree I was on, or shall I say _tried _to run. The moment she turned on her heel, she tripped on the untied laces of her Converse and started on another of her not uncommon one-way journeys to the forest floor. Thankfully, the mutt managed to catch her (looks like he does have a purpose in life after all). Then, something that I only believed because I was standing there watching it in real time, Bella jumped on Jacob's back as if he was a pony and he trotted over to the boundary line where she jumped off and ran to hug me. I returned her quick squeeze but immediately pushed her away and held her at arm's length.

"What the hell just happened, Bella?"

Bella cocked her head innocently. "It's not dangerous, Alice, don't worry. Jake and I have been doing this for quite some time now, it's perfectly safe. He doesn't go very fast either, just about the speed he did now, isn't that right, Jake?" The dog nodded in agreement, his tongue sticking out of his mouth like an over eager Labrador.

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. "Whatever, Bella, but Edward will hear about this, understand?" Bella looked down ashamed, but nodded all the same. Then she hugged me again and turned back to Jacob who lay down to let her climb on his back, then picked up the food with his mouth and went off down the path but not before turning around and giving me a toothy grin and a wag of his tail, that cheeky little mongrel.

**TNMEBD **

The boys came back late the next day, and Jazz found me sitting on our bed, knees drawn up to me chest, staring off into space. I sensed the mattress shift and felt Jazz come up behind me and capture me in a hug. He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck and held me for a while like that. "Anything wrong, darlin'?" He asked eventually. I shook my head before turning around and kissing him, then nuzzled my face into his chest. Jazz obviously wasn't satisfied at my answer, but didn't push the matter too far. I was grateful that Edward had gone over to Bella's place, even if it was at the expense of my favorite sister. Poor thing, she wouldn't be hearing the end of Edward's lecture for a long time to come.

Jazz felt my change of mood and frowned at me the way he always does when he wants to know what's going on. As I recounted the incidents of the day before, his eyes became as big as the antique china plates that Esme had in the kitchen cabinet and then some. Emmett, the family eavesdropper, proceeded to burst into our room, shirtless and with a very pissed off Rosalie in tow, the moment he heard about Bella's little escapade. The two were soon after followed by Carlisle and Esme and I was forced to retell the story of Jacob's little pony stint again.

"Dang, the mutt should've chosen _My Little Pony _as his ringtone instead of _Barbie Girl. _That would've made so much more sense." All of us burst out laughing at Emmett's quip.

"What in the HELL is her problem?" Edward appeared suddenly in the room and he was not in a good mood. Uh oh. "After I _specifically _tell her not to get into anything stupid or dangerous with that mutt again, she goes and rides him like he's a pet horse?" Emmett exploded with laughter, taking Edward words wrongly as always, only to be shut up with a glare from Edward that honestly scared me straight as well.

"Calm down, son, nothing bad happened, thank goodness, and I'm sure Jacob won't let anything happen to her. He might be our enemy, but he is her friend and he truly cares for her." Everybody appreciated Carlisle's calming words- everybody except Edward.

"And I'm supposed to trust him? Yes, maybe he wouldn't let anything happen to her intentionally, but he's a wolf- a young wolf who was born to be Alpha and has more strength that he knows. He could snap, don't you remember what happened with Sam and Emily? With Alice not being able to see her while she's with them, how am I going to be certain that she'll be safe?"

"I guess everything needs a little bit of blind faith, Edward. Jacob trusts Bella with us, why can't it be both ways?" Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes at Carlisle, a disobedience I had last seen when he first fell for Bella, then jumped out the window and disappeared again. I shrugged at my family who look to me for insight into his actions. All I saw was him going back to Bella's house, nothing special there.

**TNMEBD **

A few days later, I found myself alone at home, rare for us but not unusual. _It was the vampire I had seen in the forest the other day. This time, her coven was traveling. She had the immortal child on her back and the couple was running a few steps behind her. The seemed to be in a rocky, sandy place of some sort, almost like the vicinity of the Grand Canyon. They stopped at yet another cave and she put the child down. I saw some sort of necklace on the child, the pendant was a locket in the shape of a heart with the initials A.N.W._ Snapping out of my vision, I sighed. I really didn't get what was going on. Who were these people, and why was I getting so many sharp, clear visions of them?

"Did you get anything about them running in with us?" Edward's voice made me jump. I hadn't known that he was there. "After all, the last thing we need is for the Volturi to think that we are harboring an immortal child." I smiled. That's why I loved my brother so much. We had the same thought processes so often, and the fact the fact that our powers were uncannily complementary helped too.

"That's what I was thinking too. I mean, we're in enough trouble with them already as it is…" Just then, a thought popped into my mind. "You know, it could be someone who was of special importance to one of us back when we were human. Can you remember if anyone has been thinking about a similar group of people?"

"No, not particularly, but I can start paying special attention now, if you want."

I nodded. "That'll be great, thanks bro."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and first finger. "Oh, and could you try and see if they want something to do with Bella? For all we know, they could be past buddies of Victoria and company."

I shuddered, but nodded again. "I'll try to get a vision where they talk. Hopefully we can try and gather what they want that way."

"Do you want to ask the rest of the family if they know anyone similar?"

"I think we should wait for some more time until I get a few more hopefully clearer vision. We don't need to panic them unnecessarily right now. Not after that all that happened in the past few months."

"Be on the lookout but don't stress yourself, okay sis? We can't afford to have a repeat of last time in case if this should go down badly," Edward smiled, a mixture of pain, understanding and hope in his eyes, then hugged me.

**TNMEBD **

Bella came over that evening, and all of us were just lazing around the main living room area when another vision of the mystery coven struck me again. _This time, the woman and child were alone. The child was drinking blood from a cup and the woman was writing something on the sand with a stick. I couldn't make out any words or anything clear like that, just some lines that didn't seem to make sense. It didn't seem like a map or battle plan or something, so I just assumed they were random scratches._ When I came back to the present, my whole family was staring at me, concern on their faces.

"You okay, darlin'? You were out for longer than usual back there. What did you see?" I sighed deeply. Should I tell them now? I looked over to Edward who was frowning deeply. The family then followed my line of sight to him and Carlisle asked him what I had just seen.

"Oh, it was nothing, just the Volturi. Again. They're just waiting around for the letter from us to confirm that Bella has been changed." Taking my cue from him, I agreed and basically parroted what he said about my vision. Carlisle just shook his head and muttered something about patience and how the Volturi don't trust vampires, especially those from covens as large as ours. I let relief flood through me as the rest of them believed the fib that Edward and I had just made up. It was a wrong move though, the sudden rush of relief only served to rouse Jasper and make him suspicious of us. Edward caught my eye with a look that clearly meant busted.

"Alice? What is it? What did you really see?"

I froze at the accusation in my husband's voice. "Nothing, we… we just told you. It was just the, erm, the Volturi. You know how they are, when they want something they want it immediately and-"

"Damn it Alice! I know you didn't see the Volturi. Your visions of them are never this intense, no what you see them doing and I am NOT going to believe that you had such strong vision of them just sitting around in their pretty little castle waiting for a letter from Carlisle." I bit my lip nervously. I didn't know what to do. I had just lied to not only him but the whole family and while I was acting under Edward's direction, everyone was staring at Edward and I as if waiting for us to tell the truth.

Slowly, Edward gave a barely noticeable but very certain nod, giving me the go ahead to tell the family the truth. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to tell them about all the visions I had been having. As I finished, Carlisle, ever the one in charge, immediately started asking us about what the coven could possibly mean. Edward and I offered us the options that we had come up with earlier and everyone considered them, and agreed that they were the most probable reasons.

As we continued discussing the implications of the vampires I was seeing, we came to a general consensus that they probably didn't have anything to do with Bella since most people who had something against Bella usually acted fast and in bigger groups. It also couldn't be the Volturi since they would never dare have an immortal child with them. Emmett offered some stupid idea about reverse and reverse-reverse-reverse psychology, but nobody took any notice.

"Well, now that it's settled that Bella's not in danger, I'm going to take her home."

"AWWWW…. I'm going to miss you Bellsie Wellsie!" Emmett hugged her as if he would never see her again.

Ignoring his newest (in order of coming into the family) son's antics, Carlisle told Edward to alert the wolves anyway, just in case the vampires decided to 'drop by'.

**TNMEBD**

_The coven was there again. This time though, they were having a conversation with each other. "Honey, are you sure you really want to do this?" The older woman was addressing the younger one._

"_Yes, Momma. I know what I want and I will get it. Why can't I have something that I like for once in my life?"_

"_Don't you like me, Mummy?'' The child spoke._

"_Yes of course, baby, but that's not what I mean. You wouldn't understand. Go play with Pops, okay sweetheart?" The child pouted but obeyed her mother and ran off to her grandfather who sitting slightly away from the three of them._

_Her mother turned back to the older female. "I believe that he will be happy to see me, Momma. I just can't imagine what he's doing right now, but he will be happy and then we will be happy. Please, Momma, just go with me on this, okay? Please."_

_The older one sighed. "Okay Kathy, but I need you to know that this can't go on forever. We can try this once, but if it doesn't work, we have to lay low at least for some time. We can't risk anyone knowing about Abi."_

"_Okay Momma, but let's finish this one try, okay?"_

"_Okay baby girl, okay."_

Wow. That was… informative. At least I know the name of the main vampire I was seeing, and her daughter was named Abi, possibly a short for Abigail or something. That doesn't exactly help too much, though. It still didn't tell me what they wanted or why, just that there is a guy that they want to meet. Edward came down the stairs and sat down next to me on the couch.

'"Who's 'he', Alice? Did they mention a name earlier?" That drew the attention of the rest of the family who began bombarding us with questions about what else I had seen. As I related the conversation in my vision to them, I noticed Jasper begin to tense opposite me. Edward's head shot up and he looked straight at Jasper who seemed to be having a silent one-way conversation with him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause if you're right., that explains, well… everything, kind of."

"Okay then, I think the rest of them have a right to know, don't you?" It was usually really hilarious to watch Edward seemingly talk to himself, but Jasper looked like he was in so much pain today that even Emmett did not laugh at his faster, mind-reading younger brother.

Jazz took a deep breath and looked around the room, making eye contact with each member of the family individually and saving me for last. Finally, with a long, intense look filled with emotions I couldn't place, he spoke.

""Her name was Kathleen Sierra Morhew. She was my fiancée when I was human."

**Yay! Phew, that's was the longest chapter yet, I think. Hope you liked it! Once again, since this is my first fic, please drop in a review, hopefully with some constructive criticism ^^**


End file.
